High School, and all that goes with it!
by PoisonKing The HedgeHog
Summary: SHADAMY. There is a dance about to go down in High School. ShadowxAmy, KnucklesxRouge, TailsxCream, OCxOC, SonicxOC, and others Undecided. Still working on it.
1. Prologue

Realize i don't use a lot of swearing or any cusses in my work unless there is a good moment for it

This is my first story so please give any kind of review to make it better

I'm trying to reach the 300k mark with this story( or any story in my opinion).

Enjoy!

i do not own any of these characters, except Poison the Hedgehog of course!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Prologue: Mobius Middle School (MMS) _

_Graduation: The Super intendant of the Mobius school district, Mr. Robotnik (Eggman) was giving a speech to the class of 2012._

"_I am proud to stand here today in front of all of you to congratulate these students who will be our countries future. I will now call the students one by one to come up and receive their diploma. I ask all of you to hold your applause until the last graduate receives their diploma."_

_Mr. Robotnik adjusts his tie and reads the list._

"_Sonic the Hedgehog"_

"_Miles Prower, with honors"_

"_Blaze"_

"_Scourge the Hedgehog"_

"_Amy Rose"_

"_Cream the Rabbit"_

"_Shadow the Hedgehog, with honors"_

"_Silver the Hedgehog"_

"_Espio the Chameleon, with honors"_

"_Vector the Crocodile"_

"_Charmy the Bee"_

_"Poison the Hedgehog, with honors"  
_

_He then read more familiar and unfamiliar names. As the last person was called Mr. Robotnik exclaimed "I present to you the class of 2012" followed by cheers and applause.__** __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_This is just a prologue_

_Don't worry, this is just the graduation ceremony before they enter high school._

_In the meantime write your reviews on what should happen next and make some new characters and descriptions so that you could have a part in this story. Trust me, it will get better._


	2. Group Discussions Part:1

I'm a man of my word

So far I got these hedgehogs that are custom made from my viewers

Ares the Hedgehog from TheRastaProject

But I'm going to need more descriptions and characters

So this probably won't be the best chapter, but I'll do my best

Enjoy

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amy Rose, a pink Hedgehog with emerald green eyes and red dress, was at her locker picking her combination when Cream the Rabbit came to her.

"Did you hear about the fall dance Amy?"

"Yes Cream and I can't wait for it!"

"Who are you going to go with?"

"I don't know, nobody asked me yet."

"Don't worry Amy, the dance is next week, someone is bound to ask you sometime."

"Well I hope its Sonic." Amy said hopefully

"Um, Amy" Cream began. "He asked Sally to the dance."

"WHAT" Amy exploded! Suddenly the bell rang.

"Crap, were going to be late!" Cream said worriedly.

They both ran to their next class.

_Shadow's Biology class_

Shadow, a black hedgehog with red streaks and crimson eyes, was paying attention to his teachers instructions on a chemical expierment they were about to perform.

"In this experiment" professor rock began " I'm going to pair all of you in groups of 2."

"Knuckles and Rouge"

"Shadow and Poison"

"Tails and Cream"

"Sonic and Ares"

"Amy and Sally"

"Silver and Blaze"

As the groups were decided, the students moved to their partners.

_Tails group_

"h-hi Cream" Tails stuttered.

"hi Tails" Cream said in a cheery voice.

"Did you hear about the dance?"

"yes i did, why?"

"well i was hoping that you could be my date to the dance" tails said nervously, because he did not know what her answer would be.

Cream smiled. "I'd love to be your date tails."

In Tails mind he did a back flip in joy.

_Shadow's group_

Poison, a white Hedgehog with Black streaks and red eyes, Held out his fist.

"hey, my names Poison the Hedgehog."

Shadow hit the fist.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog."

"so who are you going with to the dance?"

"Didn't ask anybody yet."

"YOU DIDN'T!?" Poison was Jaw-Dropping. "You have to ask somebody, man."

"Why should i go?"

"Dude, its going to be the biggest dance so far."

"That's because its the first dance this year!" Shadow sighed

"All the more reason you should ask someone and go to it."

Poison then thought of an idea.

"I'll tell you what, ask someone bye lunch time, and if you still couldn't get a date, ill help you out."

"that's not really necessary -" Shadow began only to get cut off by Poison

"Relax, my treat."

_"Damn" _Shadow thought. _"Why couldn't i have just lied and said i have asked someone!"_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

the rest of the group discussions are going to be told in the next chapter.

_What is Poison planning?_

_Will Amy and Sally get along?_

_Who will Shadow go with?_

**Stay tuned, because the next chapter is going to be Epic!!!!**


	3. Group Discussions Part:2

All those questions about what's going to happen in chapter 3 are going to be answered now.

Besides I need more characters and descriptions from you guys.

Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sonics group_

Sonic, a completely blue Hedgehog whose speed is second to none, except maybe rivaled by shadow, looked at his partner and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Sonic."

Ares, a hedgehog that looks like shadow, but more ripped, has more fur on his muzzle, and a foot taller than him, shook Sonics hand.

"Right back at ya, I'm Ares."

"Hey have you heard of the dance?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about asking my girlfriend at lunchtime. How about you?"

"I asked her." Sonic said pointing at Sally.

"The pink hedgehog?"

"No, the squirrel. Speaking of which, I wonder how they're getting along." Sonic said with thought. He and Ares then got to work on their experiment.

_Amy's group_

There was a tense silence between Amy and Sally. It lasted for a couple of minutes. They didn't bother to work

on their expeiriment. They just sat and watched eachother.

Then sally broke the silence.

"How have you been Amy?"

"I'm good. You?" Amy asked with no emotion showing in her voice.

"I'm good. Have you heard of the dance?"

"Yes I have. I also heard your going with Sonic."

"I am. Are you going to the dance, Amy Rose?"

"Actually I-" Amy began when sally cut her off.

"I knew it. No one asked you out, did they?" Sally accused.

_Shadows group_

When Shadow heard Sally's accusation, he decided to come to his friends defense.

"Actually Sally, I asked her out just before this class started."

_Amy's group_

Amy thanked god for Shadow coming in on her defense.

"And I said yes!" Amy added.

Sally looked shocked. Then she said.

"Well then i guess ill see you guys there."

_Shadow's group_

When the spaz was over, didn't think about it for a second. Then he realized the situation he was in.

_oh god, why didn't I think before i stepped in like that? Now I have to go to the dance,_

_and I have to go with AMY ROSE!!! What did i do to deserve this? _Shadow thought in agony.

Poison watched the whole thing and he looked at Shadow with more respect.

"Shadow you are a dating genius. And here i was about to jump out of my seat and give your

cell number to every girl and say you were available."

Shadow just looked at him and was about to cuss him out but instead came out these words.

"Thanks for that."

Shadow then thought

_WTH!!! Cuss him out dammit! Why can't i do it?_

Then Shadow looked at him closely.

_There's something up with this guy._

_Knuckles Group_

Knuckles and Rouge listened to that whole conversation that unfolded between the two groups.

"Whoa" knuckles told Rouge "Amy owes Shadow big for that save!"

"what do you mean by save knux?" Rouge asked him. "Couldn't it be possible that Shadow did ask Amy

to the dance before class started?"

"No, it couldn't be possible." Knuckles replied flatly.

"And why is that?"

"Because" Knuckles explained "Me and Shadow, before class started, snuck into all the girls restrooms using Chaos Control

and planted water rockets under all the toilets, which will explode in, say, 10 seconds."

**(Count Down with me! 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...)**

**BOOOM!!! Splash! Splash! Splash! ****BOOOM!!! Splash! Splash! Splash! ****BOOOM!!! Splash! Splash! Splash! ****BOOOM!!! Splash! Splash! Splash!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OMG what was Knuckles thinking?!**

what is going to happen next

only the next chapter will tell.

**AMY: HOW CAN YOU ALLOW KNUCKLES TO DO THAT?! (AMY TAKES OUT HER HAMMER)**

**POISONKING: oh come on its not like you were there.**

**AMY: BUT NOW ALL THE RESTROOMS ARE GOING TO BE OUT FOR WEEKS**

**POISONKING: OH CRAP! (POISONKING RUNS LIKE HELL)  
**


	4. Poison's luck

I am lucky. I escaped Amy's wrath and continue the story

We left off where the water rockets exploded.

Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________

**BOOOM!!! Splash! Splash! Splash!**

That was the sound of the last toilet in the girl restrooms getting ker'sploded.

That was the priceless part for Shadow. But for Knuckles, the pricelessness begins after the explosions.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"MY A$$"

"OMFG"

Knuckles could barely suppress his giggling. Suddenly there was announcement on the P.A.

"There has been a serious crime of vandalism that has just occurred. All of the female restrooms, including teacher restrooms, have been attacked by… water rockets. If there is any information on the criminals, we would gladly accept it. We will give a chaos emerald for the identity of the criminals."

Knuckles looked at Rouge. Rouge looked at Knuckles.

_Damn _thought Knuckles _Batgirl will do anything for a chaos emerald. She gonna rat me out._

Rouge got up and was walking to the Teachers desk.

_Shadow's group_

Shadow was looking at what was happening with gritted teeth.

_WERE DOOMED _Shadow thought. Poison suddenly whispered to Shadow.

"Don't worry man, I'll take the blame"

"What?!" Shadow whispered back, confused. Is Poison serious?

_The whole classroom_

Just as Rouge was about to talk to the teacher, Poison stood up and yelled

"Professor Rocks, i would like to go to the office to turn myself in for the vandalism I created."

Shadow looked was jaw-dropping when he saw Poison do that.

Some people knew only Knuckles and Shadow would attempt something like that and were surprised someone became their sheild

in that incident.

Professor Rocks then said

"The office is down the hall, on the left."

"Thank you sir."

When he went he left behind a dozen of blank looks and stunned faces.

_Cafeteria_

Shadow, Silver, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, tails, cream, Aries, and Rouge were all sitting at the same table discussing what happened in there.

"Shadow, why would that guy bail us out?" Knuckles asked

"I have no idea red." Shadow replied

"I wonder what punishment he'll get?" Amy wondered.

Just at that Moment, Poison put his lunch tray on the table and sat down.

"sup guys." He said

Everyone looked stunned.

Then came a blizzard of questions.

"What happened?"

"Why did you bail us out?"

"What did the principal do?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! calm down guys. Ill tell you guys what happened."

_Flashback_

_Poison walked to the principals office._

_He went to the front desk and told the Principal and said "I want to confess to the Vandalism."_

_The prinipal said "please come to the back room with me."_

_Once Poison went into the back room with the Principal, the Prinipal exclaimed "Great going kid. That was the greatest prank I heard in 10 years!"_

_Poison was like "uh... what?"_

_Poison was confused, "don't i get punished?"_

_"Of course you don't."_

_Poison decided to take full advantage of this oppurtunity. "Since i don't get punished, can i get the Chaos Emerald for turning myself in?"_

_"sure thing, kid."_

_Poison walked out of the office dazed, and confused_

_"WTH just happened in there?"_

_End of flashback_

Poison ended the flashback while holding the Chaos Emerald.

Everyone was Wide-eyed.

"Its as if I have this Immunity to trouble. Not once have i got in trouble in my life."

"Excellent" Knuckles exclaimed. "With you here as our shield we can get away with murder!

Or we could wear masks and shoot paint balls during the dance and you can take the blame!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Amy then asked "Shadow are you really taking me to the dance?"

"Sure why not."

Sonic then asked "Hey Poison, do you have a date for the dance?"

Poisons head dropped a little.

"No, I don't"

"Hey Knuckles lets find him a date."

Then Sonic and Knuckles both jumped on the table and started yelling "WHO WANTS TO BE POISONS DATE TO THE DANCE!!!

Sonic then ran to the cheerleaders table and yelled "WHICH ONE OF YOU LOVELY LADIES WOULD LIKE TO BE Poison's DATE TO THE FALL DANCE???"

Poison then ran to Sonic, grabbed him by his hair and seethed 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!??"

"Finding you a date." Sonic answered back.

Ares suddenly got up and led Poison away.

"Don't worry man, I know who could be your date."

"Really, who?"

Ares stopped and pointed.

"Right over there."

When Poison saw who Ares was pointing at, he was captivated. It was a pink hedgehog with blond hair up to her waist with blue highlights.

Right now she was listening to her Ipod. Poison fell head over heels for her.

"Whats her name?" Poison was dying to know.

"Go ask her."

Poison looked extremely nervous. Then he brought up his courage and walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Poison stuck his hand out.

"I'm Poison."

She took his hand.

"I'm Alexa."

"So what kind of music are you listening to?"

"Three Days Grace."

Poison couldn't beleive it. Someone likes his favorite Rock band!

"They're my favorite Rock band."

"If they are, sing one of their songs."

"Ok."

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal_

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become_

Alexa looked at Poison with a new found respect.

"Your good."

"Thanks, they are my number #1 band, along with Godsmack, and Avenged Sevenfold."

Alexa simply smiled. Poison thought he would melt.

"Alexa, I was wondering if you could be my date to the dance?"

Poison was practically sweating, he didn't know what was going to happen.

Alexa, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"Sure. Heres my address." she said giving Poison a slip of paper.

When Alexa left, Poison did a Huge Backflip.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Ares was still their watching with a smile on his face.

Poison noticed him and went up to him.

"You are the greatest Match-maker I have ever known!"

Suddenly after saying Match_Maker he remembered something.

"Damn!"

He ran fast enough to rival Sonic and Shadow.

Ares saw him do that, confused.

_What just happened?_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Great Job, Poison. Kudos to you too, Ares.

But what did Poison remember?

we will find out in the next Chapter.

and in need more Charachters


	5. Sorry Sonic

I'd like to take this moment to thank the people for the reviews. I would also like to also thank **theRASTAproject **for the inspiration and for the use of her character **Ares. **I would also like to thank **somepersonoutthere **for allowing me to use one of his OC's, Star the Enchidna. This is my next chapter and I hope you will like it. Please review and I still need more OC's.

I DON'T OWN THE GODFATHER

Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Poison kept running. He finally found a date for the dance. All he hopes for now is that Sonic and Knuckles did not ruin anything for him.

_Flashback_

_Sonic then asked "Hey Poison, do you have a date for the dance?"_

_Poisons head dropped a little._

_"No, I don't"_

_"Hey Knuckles lets find him a date."_

_Then Sonic and Knuckles both jumped on the table and started yelling "WHO WANTS TO BE POISONS DATE TO THE DANCE!!!_

_Sonic then ran to the cheerleaders table and yelled "WHICH ONE OF YOU LOVELY LADIES WOULD LIKE TO BE Poison's DATE TO THE FALL DANCE???"_

_End of Flashback_

Poison got to the Cafeteria in time to see Sonic and Knuckles talking to a bunch of girls trying to get him a date. Poison then ran toward them shouting

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" After he said that, everything seemed like slow-motion. As he ran toward them, Sonic and Knuckles were turning their heads saying "Wha-OOF!" in unison as they got tackled to the ground by Poison. Poison suddenly got up and went to the girls.

"Sorry ladies, but I already have a date." He said with not a lot of breath to his voice. The ladies went back to their tables as if nothing happened. Ares made it back to the Cafeteria in time to see the whole seen unfold. Ares just did his only option (in his mind) of what to do. He was laughing his a$$ off.

Shadow was'nt taking in the scene, he was busy talking to Amy. In truth, he secretly liked Amy since he met her, but he knew she was always chasing Faker. So he decided to keep it secret and on a friends level. Amy turned her head a little, then suddenly had wide eyes. she then whispered to Shadow "Go get Sonic, he needs to see this."

Shadow looked where she was looking and understood immediately. _Fakers not going to like this. _He thought, wondering how Sonics outburst is going to be. He got up and walked to Sonic with a little hesitation. _This wont be pretty. _

Sonic and Poison were busy talking about Alexa when Shadow was walking toward them.

"Really Sonic, Alexa is the most amazing person ive ever seen." Poison declared with no hesitations.

"What does she look like?" Sonic asked giving Poison his full attention.

"She has Beautiful blonde hair with blue highlights, She's a pink Hedgehog, and we both like the same kind of music." Poison exclaimed. Shadow appeared on the scene.

"Hey Faker, me and Amy have something to tell yah." Shadow told him and motioned Sonic to follow him. Then Shadow began to talk.

"We both think you should break up with Sally." Sonic looked confused.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because she is a total bitch. If you don't believe me, turn around." Shadow said. When Sonic turned, He saw 2 things, A chilly dog stand (he loves chilly dogs), and he saw Sally flirting with the Football MVP. Sonic looked deflated. Shadow then thought when he saw Sonic like that _it could have been worse._ Poison walked up to Sonic and told him "No worries Sonic, you don't need that bitch. but I know who you do need."

"Who might that be?" Sonic asked.

"Come with me." Poison said in an all-knowing voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ares was sitting in the Principals office, in a millionaire suit with a cat on his lap and a plate of Turkish Delight on the table. Sonic and Poison were sitting across from him. Ares started to speak,in a godfather tone.

"Before you used to think of me as someone who is not worth talking to, yet you now come for my friendship. Ask what is your desire." Ares told in an impressive voice. Sonic went down on his knees.

"Oh mighty godfather" Sonic began "My girlfriend has cheated on me. Do you know someone special I can go with to the dance?" Ares was considering if he should do this.

"Very well, I shall give you my services." Ares sighed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did i do the godfather part right? I hope i did.

the Next chapter will be coming soon.

I wonder who's Sonics special person

It will be told in the next chapter.

I NEED MORE OC'S


	6. OH MIGHTY GODFATHER

Sorry for not updating soon. I was having a little break, but I guess that seems selfish. (=.=)

Well I'm gonna work on this non-stop! You can count on that!!!.

Well Enjoy!!!

oh yeah, the OC's in this chapter are these

Silk the hedgehog: chocola cheesecake

_________________________________________________________________________

Ares was leading sonic out of the principals office with Poison tagging along. They were all silent as they were walking. Then Sonic whispered to Poison.

"Do you really think he can help me out?"

Poison then whispered back "Don't worry man, Ares is a professional. If he wasn't I wouldn't be going to the dance with Alexa."

Ares then stopped and pointed. "There she is." When Sonic took a look at who Ares was pointing at, and could only just stare.

What Sonic saw was a hedgehog that was pinker then Amy (if possible), and she had 3 bangs covering her glasses. She was wearing a silk top with light blue jeans.

Sonic fell head over heels for her. Ares then whispered "Go talk to her."

Sonic then got scared. "What do i say?" Poison then said "Be a man and get over there dammit!"

Sonic then gathered up his courage and walked over there.

"Sup" Sonic said, trying not to let his courage fail him.

"Hi" The pink hedgehog replied shyly.

"Whats your name?" Sonic asked, feeling a little more comfortable.

"It's Silk. Whats yours?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Well Silk, i was just wondering if-" suddenly Sonic was cut off by a grey fox walking through the Hallway.

"Hey four-eyes, how you doin?"

Silk looked to down-cast and mumbled "just leave me alone."

The fox then went to her and said "Whats that? I couldnt hear you." He looked like he was enjoying it.

"SHE SAID TO LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!!!" Sonic surprised even himself when he yelled that. The fox turned around and looked at Sonic.

"And whats a mamas boy like you gonna do about it?"

"This!!!" With that being said, Sonic gave the fox a Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick before tackling him to the ground and putting him in a sleeper hold.

Poison and Ares were watching this wide-eyed. Then Poison decided he couldn't take just watching this anymore. He pulled out 2 boxing gloves and was about to get in there. Ares just held him back.

"Hold up man, he has to do this on his own." Ares told Poison while struggling to keep him back.

Just then a teacher walked in and saw the fight. She then blew her whistle, causing them both to stop. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!"

Poison then knew it was time to step in and took off his boxing gloves.

"Sup teach." Poison began.

"If you want to know 'whats up' Poison, these two were having a brawl in this hallway."

"Teach, first can i say that i love your new hair style? You must have taken a long time creating your hair to that perfect figure, am I right?"

The teacher then started playing with her hair. "Well, I do use pantene."

Poison saw a chance and decided to push on with the subject. "You know teach, you should become a hair model!"

The teacher was thinking about it, and while she was thinking about it, Poison slipped Sonic a note that said _"get silk and ares and get out of here now!"_

Sonic did just that wondering where they would be without Poison.

When they got out, Silk turned to look at Sonic. "No one ever stood up for me like that. Thank you." she said in a stunned voice.

Sonic decided it was time to ask. "Silk, I was wondering, will you go to the dance with me?" Sonicwas praying she would say yes.

Silk was then stunned. Was she really being asked out? She then gave Sonic an almighty hug. "Of course I would." She then gave Sonic her address. "I'll see you at the dance." she said cheerfully as she walked away.

Sonic stayed still for a minute, then the next minute, anyone who was there could have sworn they saw a blue pinball bouncing on the walls in the hallways shouting "WOOOOOOO!"

Sonic then ran up to Ares and bowed down to him. "OH MIGHTY GODFATHER, I THANK YOU HUMBLY FOR YOUR SERVICES!!!" Sonic continues bowing to him.

Poison then walks in and takes in the whole scene. Sonic then looked at Poison and yelled "DONT JUST STAND THERE, BOW TO THE GODFATHER!"

When People came into the hallway's from the cafeteria they saw both Poison and Sonic bowing to Ares chanting "OH MIGHTY GODFATHER!" repeatedly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How was that chapter? please review, more are on the way.

I dont need anymore OC's, thank you for everyone who sent them to me, im going to use them all in the later chapters.


	7. Planning Day

**Oh man, Its been a while Since i last updated my story. I am so sorry it took me so long to make this new chapter...**

**More then a year or two! I feel like a failure :(. Well anyway, here is Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright everyone" Poison was saying to all the males in the group. "Tomorrow night is the dance. We all got awesome dates, and i'd be damned then to let them down!"

The people with him were Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Ares. They were huddled up like a football team before a play was about to be put into action.

"Now how do we pick them up for the dance? Would it be by Limo? Stretch Hummer? Cab? I mean cmon, we gotta think of something!" Knuckles and

Sonic were practically dying with anxiety. Shadow chuckled at this.

"Its just the first dance this year. We will worry more about Limo's when its time for prom."

"But they do got a point" Tails pointed out. "Bringing the ladies out with style will increase the chances for them to be happier before, during, and after the dance, if my calculations are correct."

"Alright alright, i'm thinking, calm yourselves! Seriously calm down" Poison was making hand gestures while speaking.

"But we are calm" Shadow gives questioning look.

"Alright! I got it. I know what kind of transportation to use." Said Poison.

"Really? Then elaborate." Demanded an interested Shadow.

"Were gonna take them to dance, with a PARTY BUS!"  
-

While the guys were talking about how to prepare for the upcoming dance, Amy and Cream went shopping for dresses for the dance.  
Cream was looking at a white frilly dress, when Amy spoke up.

"Cream, do you think think Shadow would like this?"  
Amy was holding up a black spaghetti-strap dress with the length that reaches down to her ankles.

"I think he will be speechless" said a voice . Amy looked to see Rouge holding a bag and a Credit Card.

"Whose card is that Rouge?" Amy asked, knowing her better then most.

"Bill Gates, but i'm sure he wont mind." said the bat with a gleam in her eye. "You should get the dress. It'll look great on you."

"I know, but look at the price tag" Price tag: $98,500. Rouge smiles.

"Like I said, I'm sure Billy wouldn't mind."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I saved his daughter from an earthquake. He gave me access to his Bank Accounts as a reward. Cream I'm paying for yours too."

"Its ok Rouge, I can pay for it myself" Cream insisted.  
Rouge simply took Cream dress, went to the counter and payed it.

"Rouge you didn't have to do that."  
"Cream hon, you know I never take no for an answer."

While Cream and Rouge were in a debate, Amy heard someone.  
"Excuse me, but can you give me a hand?"

Amy saw a blonde hedgehog with blue highlights outside of a dresser room.  
"My zipper on the dress is stuck, and I was hoping if you can zip it back up?"  
"Sure thing" Amy replied cheerfully and helped her.

"Thank you" said the hedgehog while she looked in the mirror. The dress fit her like a second skin, Hugging the curves of her body, and reached her feet.  
"You look gorgeous in that!" Amy exclaimed.

"I try to. Tomorrow is the dance, and I want to look nice for Poison."  
"Your Poison's date? Oh, you must be Alexa! I remember him talking about you."

"What did he say?" asked Alexa.

"Oh he fell asleep in geometry and was talking about you in his sleep. I actually recorded his voice the entire time. Check it out." Amy took out a voice recorder and clicked Play.

"_Aaahhh..._" Poison's voice could be heard. "_I love noodles...*Snore* The dance... *Snore* God when will pigs fly?... *Snore* Does she like me?...*Snore* I hope...*Snore* I can show Alexa... *Snore*... A good time..*Snore*_" Amy looked at Alexa and saw her blush. She chuckled.

"I'm sure what his conscience is trying to say is that he likes you... In his weird way."  
"Thanks." Alexa was smiling dreamily. "Oh, I forgot to ask, whats your name?"

"Its Amy, Amy Rose."  
"OH! Your the one going with Shadow."

"How did you know?" asked Amy.  
"Everyone knows. He's practically on the list in the girl's bathroom."  
"List?"  
"Yeah you know, 'The Hottest guys' list. He ranked #1. Here's a copy"

* * *

**The List (Dun Dun Dunn!)**

1. Shadow The HedgeHog

2. Tails the Fox

3. Poison the HedgeHog

4. Sonic the HedgeHog

5. Knuckles the Enchidna

the Hedgehog

* * *

"Why didn't I see that?" Inquired Amy.  
"It was behind the 3rd stall. Well anyway, I gotta buy this dress."  
"How much is it?"  
Alexa looked at the price tag. Price Tag: $980,000,000.

"...Nevermind" Alexa said.

"No, your getting that dress. It looks awesome you. Poison wont stop staring!"  
"Where am I going to get almost $1 billion for this dress?"

"Don't worry." Amy grinned.

* * *

**2 hours later**

**"**Mr. Gates, you might want to take a look at this**" **A butler said.

The butler handed Bill Gates a bill of $4 Billion for a credit card in his name.

"...ROOOUUUGGGEEEEE!"

* * *

**LOL! Poor Bill gates.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed, next Chapter up soon.  
**


End file.
